Sell Uin Sûl
by CyberMaiden
Summary: Daughter of the Wind. Ororo AU Middle Earth. She was raised by the elves.
1. Summons from Rivendell

Title: Sell Uin Sûl (Daughter of the Wind)

Author: Tiffany G. 

Email: Cybermaden@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of "Lord of the Rings" or the X-men character Storm. Those rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Marvel Comics. My original characters are Glinmathen (golden voice), Idhrenblaith (wise spirit), Gelirind (merry heart), and Gailnî f (bright face.)

Rating: Early chapters between G and PG-13. Possibility that will raise.

Pairing: Ororo/Legolas

Notes: I will be combining elements from the "Lord of the Rings" movie and books.

Distribution: Take it, just let me know you have it.

Note: I've decided to post this here because I feel my Ororo portrayal is more in keeping with the comics than the movie and I'm not sure how this fic would be received in the Tolkien's book section of ff.net.

__

Special thanks to Bastet for reading the story and liking it so far. I really loved the art she sent me. I'd like to share it with all of you. It is Ororo as she would be in my story. The link doesn't want to show up on here, so I put it as my homepage in my profile.

The sun rose to the top of the sky, struggling to peak through to the floor of the dense forest known as Mirkwood. It was noon but the trees cast a foreboding darkness within that made it obvious how the ancient place got its name. The only wholesome life that would dare reside in the forest were the elves. At the northern end of this very wood, King Thranduil held court within his palace. The Sindarin elf rested upon his throne, surrounded by members of his domain. They were present to hear the day's politics.

Ororo watched from the side of the room as business progressed. Frequently she shifted her gaze to rest upon Prince Legolas, who stood dutifully next to his father. She took a moment to admire his handsome form. She wasn't entirely sure why she liked to look at him so much. None of the elves she lives with felt the need to stare at others they way she did. She looked away.

To someone unfamiliar with the Woodland Realm, Ororo would seem sorely out of place. Not for lack of grace or majesty. She stood amongst elven ladies, her beauty not dimmed by theirs'. But where their skin was pale as starlight, hers was a rich honey brown. Long, golden hair cascaded down their backs while silver locks in a tight braid rested on hers. She wore the tunic of a male elf. It had long sleeves and a high collar, the bottom ending just above her knees. Far more functional apparel, in her opinion, than the long, exquisite dresses the others wore. The elves all stood motionless and attentive, while Ororo fidgeted, not being able to keep still. Her catlike crystalline blue eyes focused on nothing for long. These differences placed her in stark contrast to the others.

Ororo is not an elf. She was abandoned, presumably by the Easterlings. A group belonging to this division of men had been living near Mirkwood peacefully for some time. A baby had been found near the edge of the woods by a group of elves. She lay asleep in swaddling cloths inside a basket. A note written in the Easterling tongue explained that the child's name was Ororo. The baby bore the characteristic dark skin of her mother's people, but the village would not accept a child having white corn silk hair and aquamarine eyes. The mother could not bear seeing her baby girl scorned or banished, so she left her by the wood, hoping someone kind would take her. No more information was given on the origins of the small infant. Those that found Ororo brought her to the king. 

At first Thranduil thought it wise to entrust the babe to mortal care, but upon seeking out the counsel of Galadriel he was convinced to keep her in his kingdom. The Lady of the Golden Wood had inspected the child and could sense power in her not unlike that of the elves. She determined that somehow this child was immortal and would be best raised with immortals. A she-elf named Glinmathen asked to be the foster parent. She'd never born an elfling in her lifetime, and desired to mother Ororo . 

Such is how the unique young woman of mysterious birth came to live as one of the elves in Mirkwood. She'd now been apart of the kingdom for more than 100 years. Galadriel had been correct, when Ororo grew to early adulthood, she stopped growing, and she also stopped aging. She began exhibiting a peculiar ability as the years went on. She could sense the weather. Ororo knew its patterns and its very energy spoke to her. The king was intrigued and invited her to be further educated by royal tutors. She learned medicine, swordsmanship, and the history of Arda. 

A remarkable event happened during her martial training. Her sparring opponent for that day was Prince Legolas. He'd been one of her instructors in the art. That day he wanted to see first hand how she was coming along. It was easy for him to dodge all her attacks and to overtake her, his age and training obvious advantages. Ororo became so flustered by this, that one of her thrusts with the sword cause her to send electricity through her fingertips. The blast managed to hit the prince and sent him to the ground, stunned. She stood in shock as clouds gathered above their heads and rain poured down. The phenomenon hadn't occurred again since that day, but the king knew now that Ororo had unforeseen powers that may need to be addressed in the future.

Thranduil decided she would have to meet with Elrond and then Galadriel to assess the implications of her abilities. Until then he allowed her to be apart of his court to learn diplomacy and the workings of government. Today he was speaking with his advisors and subjects about the rumors of Sauron's resurgence. Elrond had promised to send word on the matter, and indeed, shortly before court ended that afternoon, a messenger from Rivendell arrived.

All present turned their attention to the doors of the throne room when they opened, allowing a tall, dark-haired elf to pass within. Thranduil and Legolas recognized him as Elladan, son of Elrond and twin brother to Elrohir. The news he brought with him was obviously important, as Elrond would not have ordered his own son to be a messenger for anything less.

"My father Lord Elrond has sent me to confirm the finding of the cursed ring of Sauron and to summon you to a meeting in Rivendell."

"First I would hear news of the ring." Thranduil replied.

"It seems it has fallen into the hands of a Periannath. Frodo, the nephew of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf bade them travel to Rivendell for the safety of it. They have recently arrived, aided by Aragorn of the Dú nedain. They met with trouble in the form of the Nazgû l at Amon Sû l. The ring-bearer was stabbed by a Wraith's blade. He became immediately ill and would have been lost to us had it not been for my sister, Lady Arwen. She brought the young hobbit to our father, who has healed him. Frodo was still in a deep sleep when I left."

"You have mentioned a summons. What of that?"

"Lord Elrond wished for you and your elder advisors to attend his counsel. The major races of Middle Earth shall be present to discuss the matter of the ring."

Thranduil pondered in silence for a moment before deciding his course of action. "I choose not to attend. I would have my son Legolas take my place."

Ororo openly stared at Legolas and witnessed his dark, cobalt eyes shimmer with excitement. She looked to her mother beside her. Glinmathen nodded in empathy. She knew her adopted child had some feelings for the Prince of Mirkwood. No doubt she was worried for him.

"Legolas, Idhrenblaith, Gailnî f, and Ororo shall journey to Rivendell. I view this as most urgent. Will you agree to return with them at nightfall Elladan?"

Legolas interrupted. "Ororo, father?"

Thranduil turned to his son. "Her various skills could prove useful, and I have a previous wish for her to meet with Elrond. This is the perfect opportunity for her to test her skills and to perhaps learn more about herself."

"She is a female and a child." Legolas argued. He was not certain that she was ready. Hurt passed briefly over the face of the woman in question.

"A female who can predict the weather, who can hunt, and has been trained in medicine and fighting."

Legolas silently relented, giving in to his father. Ororo would accompany him on this trip.

The chocolate-skinned woman in question smiled in pure satisfaction. King Thranduil had complimented her. Best of all she would be going on a journey with Legolas, even if he did seem to doubt her ability.

"Well, tithen ninglor, it seems you shall finally be able to go out into the world. Though I will miss you, I am happy that our king trusts you."

"I will miss you as well nana, but I am sure I will be back soon." Mother and daughter left with leave of the king to gather Ororo's necessities, so she would be ready by the evening.

Periannath = hobbit/halfling

tithen ninglor = little wild iris

nana = (term of endearment) mother


	2. Baby's First Steps

_Ok, I'm really sorry this took so very long to update, but college had been hell and I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this, I'm still not completely sure, but here is the next chapter. I am a perfectionist and nothing I write is ever good enough for me. I think I suck, lol, but I love to write. So here is the second chapter, thank you to all my reviewers!_

Ororo went home with her mother and gathered the items she would need for her trip. Traveling clothes, food, bow, arrows, her small sword, and her journal. She'd had a journal for much of her life, there were some things that she couldn't talk about with her mother or the other elves, questions she asked herself about why she was different, and feelings she didn't know if the elves had. They were always so calm, when she often felt a whirlwind of emotions churning within her like a violent storm. The journal helped her channel her energy away from showing on the outside. 

"Ororo, do you have everything you need? The Prince will be leaving soon."

"Yes mother, I think I have everything, can you think of anything?"

"You have everything, except perhaps an understanding of what is ahead of you."

The tall golden-haired elf beckoned to Ororo to sit beside her. She obeyed and Glinmathen took her daugher's hand into her own.

" Rivendell is a bit different than the woodland realm, they are much friendlier to outsiders. You may see races that are strange to you. Men, dwarves, and others. No doubt you may be looked upon strangely yourself my darling. For you seem very different. You are beautiful, that in itself will catch their eyes, but you also resemble a people that until recently were under the control of Sauron. Do not let them intimidate you, the elves there are kin to us and will welcome you, the others may be suspicious or even hostile, but those that do not accept you are not worthy of your notice."

"I know this nana, I am not afraid."

"I worry about you, and I do not want them to make you feel unwanted or strange my daughter. If any who are there make you feel uncomfortable, tell Prince Legolas or his advisors."

"I am not weak mother, I do not need their protection or coddling." Ororo scowled. By elvish reckoning she was still a child, and she rebelled the way any adolescent would at their parent's over protectiveness.

Glinmathen laughed. "No my sweetling, I do not suppose you do, for you are very capable of taking care of yourself. But I would prefer that you informed them if you receive any unkind attention. These are dangerous times and you must realize that other races are often ignorant and will not consider circumstances before they act."

"Fine, I promise I will."

"Thank you, now let us hasten before you are late."

Ororo and Glinmaten embraced at the gates of the kingdom, the elf's eyes shown with emotion. 

"Take care Ororo." 

The others began walking riding out into the forest.

"I love you mother," Ororo whispered back as she left, mounting her horse to join her company.

************************************************************************

Ororo and the others rode together in silence, the journey out of the forest would take a few days on the Old Forest Road and then a week or so if they hurried west over the River Anduin and through the Misty Mountains. 

The only female amongst the group was excited, more excited than she'd ever been. With a permanent grin on her face she looked about her, the woods that usually seemed to close in on her now made her feel free. She looked above her, through the canopy to the blue sky. Not much of it showed through the branches, but she savored what she could. The elves were born under the stars, but she favored the sunlight. She thrived on the warmth of the day. 

The only thing that seemed to be dampening her spirits was the quiet that suffused the area. She wasn't overly talkative, but this would be a long trip and conversation would certainly make the time fly by faster until she was finally in Rivendell.

Ororo stroked her horse with her delicate brown hands. Celegroch winnied in response to her attention.

"Is there a reason for us to be riding so quietly?"

Lord Elladan turned to his female companion and smiled upon her. 

The bright faced elf Gailní f spoke first. "Cannot endure the quiet melui nì n? Do not let our silence fool you. You know very well the elves like nothing more than to talk. We were just listening to what the forest had to say."

"And you know very well I can't join in on that conversation. I only understand the wind and the clouds."

"Ah yes, we oft forget you are not a child of the earth so much as the sky. Tell us, what does it say?"

"It tells me that the way will be cold and damp, but it will not rain this week."

Elladan was glad at her words. "This is good news. Did you hear that? No rain on this journey Prince Legolas"

Legolas turned and frowned. "I fear very soon we will face greater troubles than harsh weather." 

Ororo would not let him ruin her cheerful mood. "But not at this very moment. I say it is better to worry about things that seem frivolous for now, before rushing into future worries." 

"Very wise for one so new to this world."

Ororo wasn't sure if she should take Legolas' words as a compliment or a condescension. So she merely smiled prettily in return.

For the rest of the day she exchanged small talk with those who would. By the evening Ororo had grown tired and sore. Soon the moon started its ascension overhead, and she couldn't hold back her yawns.

Idhrenblaith flanked Legolas on his left and whispered in his direction, "Our lady is exhausted my Prince, perhaps we should make camp?"

Legolas discretely turned to look at Ororo and witnessed her yawning. The stubborn child was trying to hide it from them, but he could see clearly that she was worn out.

"We will stop here for the remainder of the night."

Ororo was relieved, she didn't think they would ever stop riding. She'd forgotten elves needed little sleep to function properly. She stiffly dismounted Celegroch with the help of Lord Elladan. Spreading her sleeping gear on the forest floor, she covered herself and drifted off almost immediately.

************************************************************************

At dawn she awoke, rising with the sun, and found that everyone else was already awake and had readied themselves for departure. They were chatting quietly, but were obviously waiting on her. Ororo was blushing as she sat up. She smoothed down her hair with her hands and stood to begin packing her belongings away for the day's journey. 

"We skipped breakfast, so you might want to eat some waybread while you ride. So far we are making good time, and I'd like it to continue this way."

Ororo nodded respectfully at her prince, and situated her belongings into Celegroch's saddle bags before mounting him. 

The next few days passed in much the same way. They would ride until nightfall, often eating their meals on horseback. Ororo remained ever cheerful, which Lord Elladan found quite charming, while Legolas remained as stoic as ever where she was concerned. The River Anduin drew steadily nearer, Ororo could tell by the land. Light brown grass crunched beneath the hooves of her horse. The dense trees were thinning, giving way to open terrain. 

Soon they would pass over the Misty Mountains and ride down into the valley of Rivendell. The white-haired maiden was anxious to arrive in the fabled 'last of homely houses.' She would be staying with Lord Elrond, an elf of legend, and his children. She'd met the twins Elladan and Elrohir before, as they traveled to Mirkwood often, but she had yet to see Arwen. Her beauty was renowned, it was said that she bore resemblance to her tragic ancestor Lú thien Tinuví el, the daughter conceived from the union of a Sindarin elf king and a Maia. Lú thien was the fairest born of Eru's first children, and she married a man named Beren, forsaking her immortality. Arwen herself was in love with a man, but Ororo dearly hoped history would not be repeated in this case.

Immersed in her thought of tragic romance, Ororo didn't realize they had arrived at the river. The sun was fast waning and the moon would soon rise. She beheld the water of the mighty Anduin for the first time, she became aware that she had not bathed for some time, and was nearing Rivendell. Not wanting to arrive in an unkempt state before nobility, she decided she would need to bathe. 

She approached Legolas where he dismounted. "Prince Legolas, may I travel a small ways along the river to a spot where I might refresh myself?"

"It is fall, the water will be chill." He warned.

"Much like the elves I have a high tolerance for extreme temperatures, I shall manage."

"I suppose these lands are safe enough, call for us if you even slightly sense danger."

Ororo was irritated that he didn't think she could take care of herself, but she wouldn't dare talk back to her prince. She made her way on foot a short distance to a tranquil part of the river, where she could see the light of the fire from the camp, but where no one could see her. Swiftly, she slipped out of her clothing and laid them and her spare set near the water's edge. First she tested the river delicately with her foot, and then waded in until the water reached her waist. It was most refreshing indeed, to let the cold water run over her after weary days upon the road. She used the soap weeds she had packed to help wash away the grime on her body and in her hair. After rinsing herself of suds, she reluctantly prepared to leave the river to dry off a bit on the banks before putting her clothes back on. She managed a couple steps towards shore before she felt something slimy wriggle against her legs. Ororo shrieked and ran the rest of the way to the bank. By the time she got there, two heroic elves were nearly upon her. Again she shrieked, this time because Lord Elladan and Prince Legolas could probably see her, in all her naked glory. She made a mad dash for her clothing, holding it to shield the front of her. 

Legolas smirked at the way Ororo clutched her clothes to her breast, understanding that this was a false alarm. Elladan's face showed only concern. "What is the matter my lady? We heard you scream and thought you were in peril."

"No, I'm all right, just there was something in the water. A slimy thing wrapped around my legs and it startled me." Ororo's dark skin flushed in the moonlight.

"Most likely a water snake Ororo, nothing to be frightened of. I trust you can get dressed without further incident?" Legolas tried hard not to laugh at her.

She stood dripping wet and incredibly embarrassed, she could only manage a weak nod of her head and watched them turn to leave. Sure that she now had privacy, Ororo pulled on her spare set of clothes. She didn't see Legolas cast a furtive glance back, but Elladan caught it in his periphery and grinned. 

Back at camp Ororo could barely look any of her elf companions in the eye. Her cheer had gone and was replaced with mortification. She ate her evening meal in silence and the elves were content to meditate under the stars. Her thoughts of Rivendell were momentarily interrupted by the nagging in her mind about whether Legolas or Elladan had seen her. Neither spoke of it afterwards so she had no way of knowing.

That night sleep didn't come as quickly as it had before. She was left to her own musings over the night's events and was surprised that there was something bothering her, greater than her worry over being visible. As the others slept, she wrote about it in her journal. She wondered, if Legolas _had_ seen her, did he like what he saw? 

__

Celegroch = swift horse

Melui nin = my lovely

Maia = equivalent of a lesser angel, such as below an archangel

Eru = God, the one God of creation (like in the Holy Bible.)


End file.
